Jake Spidermonkey
Jacob "Jake" P. Spidermonkey is the secondary main character, next to his best friend and straight man, Adam Lyon. He is a stupid, disgusting, destructive, and often times hilarious spider monkey, who goes to Charles Darwin Middle School. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Appearance Jake is a short, orange monkey with poorly groomed fur. He wears a blue, sideways baseball cap and a red T-shirt. He also proudly never wears pants, exposing his big, naked, hairless butt, which he loves more than anything. Personality Jake is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time he is also fairly sensible. Just as well, Jake tends to display feminine tendencies quite often. Relationships Adam Lyon Jake is the closest friend to Adam, and he loves him so much, he's gained an obsession with him. In "Sick Day", he was emotionally distraught by going a single day without him and revealed to have a shrine to him in his locker. In "A Whole Zoo World", he was unwilling to accept the fact that he'd be without him for the entire summer, and tapes pictures of him to the inside of his sunglasses, so he could always see him. Despite his love for Adam, he is not show him the most respect or loyalty. 90% of Adam's problems are derived of Jake's recklessness and stupidity. For example, in "Basic Jake", he got Adam sent to detention all weekend for something he didn't do. In "Up All Night", Jake kept Adam awake all night, causing him to sleep through his date with Kerry. When the two are in danger, Jake puts himself before Adam and often times, doesn't even bother with trying to save him. Principal Pixiefrog Jake is the most notorious troublemaker on Principal Pixiefrog's radar, winning in just above Adam. Jake always gets himself in trouble with him, but shows no care or regret, no matter how severe the punishment may be. Trivia *A running gag affiliated with him is his obsession with his butt. *Jake can do a perfect impression of Principal Pixiefrog, as seen in "Up All Night", "Jake's Day Off", and "Uniformity". *In "I Got a New Aptitude", his dream job was becoming a pants model. This makes him the only animal in school who doesn't want to grow up to be a zoo animal. *In "Pants in Space", he mentioned having a sister, who's old enough to have moved out and gotten married. *He has an older brother who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". Gallery Screenshot_20170618-085246.png Screenshot 20170616-185037.png Screenshot 20170612-181628.png Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Don't Noc It.png Sidekicked.png Kerry to Dance.png Up All Night.png Supplies Party.png Two Tons of Fun.png My Science Project.png Scary Old Custodian.png Animal Fashion Show.png Shiny Thing.png Shark Attack.png The A Word.png Lyon of Scrimmage.png Inoculation Day.png Screenshot_20170618-085445.png Meet the Spidermonkeys.png Lie, Cheetah, Steal 2.png The Citronella Solution.png That Darn Platypus.png The Prince and the Pooper.png Gorilla My Dreams.png The Cuddlemuffins.png Uniformity.png Pranks for the Memories.png Carny Crazy.png Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas.png Jake's Day Off.png The Two jakes.png Aint Too Proud To Egg.png Poop Coop.png The Times They Are Exchanging.png Basic Jake.png I Gotta New Aptitude.png The Big Field Trip Part 1.png Gym Partner Theme Song.png Now I've Got Rhyme.png I Love My Butt.png Jake's Got No Rhyme.jpg I Got No Rhyme.png A Whole Zoo World.png Lonely Lyon.png A Very Special Boy.png Mountain Dude.png Where in the World are Adam's Parents.png Four Eyed Jake.png Human Behavior.png Glazed and Confused.png The Ivy League 2.png The Ivy League.png The Hyena and The Mighty.png The Butt of the Jake.png Glazed and Confused 2.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Males Category:Primates